Who wants fun?
by ILU46
Summary: Jasper and Alice find Emmett and Esme up to no good but stay and watch,,,, M for Lemons ; EsmexJasper EmmettxAlice


EPOV

I closed the space between us as he wanted me to,, i could tell, he was so easy to read,, like i said we were closing in and he crushed his lips against mine and thts wen i felt the amazing spark, we had this spark everytime we kissed or about to "renew" our relations but today this spark was different, someone was watching i'm sure.

"Esme, I want you, please give yourself to me" I couldn't say no to my honey pie Emmett could I? He was a big teddy bear to me and the rest of the family.

"Emmy,, I'm sure someones watching, I can feel it" When I said this Alice and Jasper came out half naked.

"Join us if you want,, we could use a few more people," I smiled seductively and the came over.

Emmett kissed me ferociouslii while Alice was sucking him off and Jasper was playing with my now swollen clit, I let out a slight moan, I hadnt felt this good since like forever,, Emmett could never touch me this way he always wanted to get straight into it.

Jasper pulled me away to the bed and went straight for mii legs,, he opened them as far as he could then dived, he played with my clit with his tongue and i moaned, god did this feel soo good,, he started to pump his fingers into me which made me gasp.

"Your not as wet as you could be you know" He teased "Let me help" He smileed a devill smile and dived again, he stuck his tongue into me this time,

"Jasper! oh god!" i was nearlii there i was gnaa come soon!

"You nearly there then?"

"Jasper dont stop,, faster and harder please i want to come all over you fingers!" he swapper his tongue for his fingers again and pumped me so god damn hard,, i was nearllyy there,,,,, so clos....

"Arrhrhhhhhhhh JASPER! OH MY OH MY!" I squirted all over his face and he licked it all off.

I was twitchin from from were he made me cum.

meanwhile somewhere else in the room.... EmPOV

"Alice dont stop im nearlliii,,,,, ooohhhhhhhhhh" I moaned as she made me cum,, i got up and made my way to my wardrobe and grabbed Esme's vibrator and brought it over to Alice were she just looked in amazement,,

"You never used one of these before" She shook her head and I just laughed.

"Your in for a treat then" i smirked.

I lay her down and spread her legs,, i slowlii put it in her tight pussy without it switched on,, she roled her eyes in pleasure and bit her lip trying not to let a moan out but it didnt work much,, i switched it on the first setting and it vibrated slowlii.

"oooo Emmett that feels soo good." she moaned,, i started playing with her clit,, and then switched it to the next setting.

she moaned a bit louder this time,, she seemed to be losing the pleasure so i turned it onto the fastest and the most pleasurable and i think she liked it :) .....

She screamed my name and the next thing i knew her back was arched and her juices were squirting all over my face, when she was done we both got our clothes on and she had trouble walkin out of the room or anywere for the fact reallii,, i think ni did a god job. :D

back with jasper and esmee,,,, jasper pov

when she has cum she said she wanted me to be iinside her so i lifted her off the bed and placed her against the wall and entered her,, god she was so tight and wet it was unbelieve,, i started off slow so that she could feel her pleasure and enjoy it but after a while we both started to get bored so i decided to take it up a notch and go a bit harder and then harder still after about 5 minutes i was pounding her into the wall making the room shake,, she was screaming mii name as i was with hers,,

"Jasper..im...going...to...have....an...orga...sm" she said between pants and when she had finished this paritcular sentance she screamed and held me close while she made me go over the edge with her walls cloing in on my member so we held onto each other tightly while we both enjoyed our orgasms...

when we had finished getting changed,,,,"We must do this again sometime but let the others join in,, i had fun" she winked and left,, i felt absolutely FUCKING amazing if i do say so myself

What doyaa think i will be makin moree :) xxx jus clik tht little reveiw button and it will be perfect :)


End file.
